Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by DrEamiixx
Summary: "I'd never tought we would get this far, Timmy. You promised that you would always stay by my side. Forever". Just a sad oneshot about Tecna & Timmy I know the story isn't good but maybe you want to read it anyhow. RE-EDDITED by Stills & Photographs.


_Special Thanks to Stills & Photographs, who editted my story. Love ya!  
_

"What?"

Tecna stared at the man she had loved for more than two years now. She was completely shocked about what he had just told her.

She and Timmy were sitting on a bench in the park in Magix. It was already getting dark and the moon had just appeared at the sky.

"I'm so sorry, Tecna…" Timmy said, trying to avoid looking her in the face.

She burs

t out laughing.

"You're sorry? You are? For what, exactly? For asking me out tonight, just to tell me that you have to leave me, because you will marry another girl?"

She felt tears in her eyes but tried to blink them away.

_**I won't cry because of him now.**_

"I know how hard this has to be for you. But you have to understand me: I've got no choice. My parents' company is on the rocks, and Linda's family is very rich. The company means everything to my parents. I can't let them down. They are my parents and they would do anything for me," Timmy replied. He noticed the tears in her eyes and immediately looked away.

_**Why do I have to hurt her this much?**_

"But why are you letting _me_ down? I thought you loved me."

"Tecna, I do. You know that."

He tried to touch her hand, but she pulled away.

"Then prove it!" she retorted, still trying not to cry.

"How?"

"Don't leave me alone, Timmy! Don't go and marry this girl. There must be another way to save your parents' company."

"No, there isn't, Tec," he replied quietly and his hand searched for hers again. This time she didn't refuse and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'd never thought we'd get this far, Timmy. You promised that you would always stay by my side. Forever."

This time she couldn't hold her tears back and began to sob lightly.

"Tec, please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry."

"It's your fault! I'm only crying because of you! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you have to tell me this today? On…on…our anniversary?"

"I…I don't know," he answered, as he got up from the bench. "I tried to tell you, but I didn't know how. I've always known that I would break your heart. And I never wanted this…I don't want to lose you...I just want to be with you forever, Tecna…really…"

"I don't think so". She laced her arms. "How can I believe that you love me, when you're treating me like this?"

"It wasn't my decision, Tec!"

"But you can refuse! You could tell your parents that you don't want to marry Linda, as you love _me_."

"But my parents mean a lot to me."

"And_ I_ don't mean a lot to you?"

"Of course. You mean everything to me, Tecna…"

She turned away and took a deep breath.

"I don't believe you, Timmy. You're playing games. You're telling me you love me, but your parents are more important than I am. I...I think that...that...you don't love me."

He stared at her, half-shocked, half-angry.

"I don't love you? How can you affirm this? I've always loved you. We had some difficulties but I tried everything to make it better, Tecna. Remember when you were trapped in the Omega Dimension? I was the one saving you. And I did it because I loved you. So don't try to tell me I don't love you!" he retorted with strong voice.

"I haven't forgotten that. But today you treated me so badly, like no one ever did. You…you've just thrown me away like a piece of junk you don't need anymore! And this hurts, Timmy! It hurts very much!" she screamed at him, tears running down her face.

"I'm hurt, too! Do you think it isn't hard for me to leave you?"

"If it_ is_ that hard, why don't you stay?"

"I can't!"

"Fine! Then go and marry this girl! But don't ever try to tell me you love me, Timmy! Don't you dare!"

He looked at the tears on her face, buried in her hands, her shaking body…

It was _his_ fault she cried. Because of him she'd lost her ground. Because of him she was unhappy now.

_**How could I ever think about leaving her? She needs me. I need her. I love her. For nothing in the world I would ever give up on her.**_

"Tecna…" he whispered and sat down beside her again. "I'm so sorry…please…stop crying".

"Don't tell me what to do, Timmy! Just get off my back!" she called, her voice damped by her tears.

"Listen…I'll talk to my parents again. I promise," he said and tried to pull her into an embrace.

She just pushed him away and got up.

"What you did today, Timmy, was the worst thing you ever did to me! The fact that you thought about leaving me shows me that you don't love me the way I love you. Maybe you've misunderstood the concept of our relationship. We've sworn never to leave each other, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have. But I can talk to my parents and then…"

"No, you don't understand: it's over. I don't want you to talk to your parents again. It doesn't matter anymore. We're done."

He gazed at her in complete shock. "You're kidding."

But the coldness in her eyes told him she wasn't.

"Tecna, you can't do this to me! I love you. And I need you!"

"I need you too…but I don't want to be with you if I can't be sure you love me."

"But I do!" he replied with tears in his eyes.

"Today you proved the opposite."

"Does…does this mean it's really over?"

"Guess so…"

He still couldn't believe it. He knew he wouldn't bear losing her again. He couldn't.

"You know I love you," she suddenly said. "I always will. But it's the best way for me and maybe for you too."

She turned away and left him alone.

He watched her go, still crying as he realized that he had lost her. Again. But this time_ forever_.

_I know I could saved a love that night_  
_If I'd known what to say_  
_Instead of makin' love_  
_**We both made our separate ways**_

_And now I hear you found somebody new_  
_And that I never meant that much to you_  
_**To hear that tears me up inside**_  
_**And to see you cuts me like a knife**_

_Thank you for reading_

_XX DrEamixx_


End file.
